


Experiência em Casa

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Era tão fácil assinar sua sentença de morte. Brincando com um animal selvagem que parecia tão inofensivo à primeira vista. Ele não podia acreditar o quão estúpido ele tinha sido. O senso comum deveria ter dito a ele que era errado tratar um guaxinim, por mais fofo que fosse, como tratar um cachorro ou gato.

Depois de desmaiar, House o levou para casa a seu próprio pedido. Ele não queria ficar na clínica. Ele esperava não pedir muito, mas House não interveio. O estado de exaustão, que alternava com birras e alucinações, o fluxo de saliva, a agressividade; de repente, fez um sentido terrível. Claro, não era um diagnóstico definitivo; isso exigiu várias investigações, que permaneceriam inúteis se a suspeita fosse confirmada. Que prazer a Casa Wilson pagou de volta a aposta de quinhentos dólares para colocar Chase no vício em drogas!

Enquanto House falava com Cuddy, Chase ouviu as lágrimas em sua voz rouca. Cuddy, que achou que Chase só precisava descansar, ficou surpresa.

"Você está apenas fingindo que ele não volta", disse ela, e House deu-lhe um olhar triste.

"Vejo você amanhã, Cuddy."

"Vejo você amanhã, House. Dr. Chase. "

Ele forçou um sorriso e apertou a mão dela. "Adeus, Dr. Cuddy. "

"Você tem que contar a ela", disse House a caminho de casa. "Cameron e Foreman também. Qualquer um que possa ajudá-lo. Não vou desistir de você e você também não deveria. A esperança sempre morre por último. "

Chase olhou para a rua com uma expressão firme. "Não me leve de volta à clínica. Se os ... aumentarem os sintomas, reduza-os ...? Esse seria o meu último desejo. Eu não quero ficar indigno. "

“Oh, Chase!” Ele agarrou simpaticamente o pescoço estreito. Tudo em Chase era tão estreito, quase delicado. Como uma garota. "Você não pode dizer isso. Ainda não temos provas. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua pronunciada fisionomia. Havia evidências que não podiam ser varridas para debaixo da mesa.

Como sua visão turva, ele dirigiu para o lado da estrada onde estacionou o Dodge. Ele abraçou o garoto mais novo violentamente. Chase devolveu o abraço agitado, afundou em seus braços fortes e finalmente pôde chorar.

Ele tinha 26 anos e morreria agonizante, apesar do remédio progressivo do século 21 que seguia todos os dias. Era estranho que, apesar de todas as vacinas e avanços, uma praga de milênios continuasse inevitavelmente fatal na maioria dos casos.

*

Contrações musculares peculiares além de seu controle o acordaram. Seu rosto se contorceu de dor, ele esfregou as pernas e os braços e cerrou os dentes. O suor escorria dele e em seus olhos inflamados, que estavam enfaixados. Ainda assim, queimou como o inferno.

A cama ao lado dele estava vazia quando ele procurou House. Algo terrível aconteceu com ele em sua imaginação. Ele entrou em pânico com a dor do tipo cãibra. Gritando sua masculinidade ao vento, ele rugiu.

" Casa! Casa! "

Um telefone foi atingido no garfo na sala de estar e House estava lá segundos depois de seu cheiro familiar e se juntou a ele. Ele estava bem acordado e imediatamente tinha alguns comprimidos à mão, que ele enfiou na boca que gritava e depois ergueu a mandíbula.

Instintivamente, Chase engoliu em seco e engasgou o próximo grito no ombro de House. Em pouco tempo, ele nem seria capaz de fazê-lo. E a visão da água, da qual ele precisaria urgentemente, provocaria nojo. A razão não podia mais ser espancada em seu cérebro doente, além do fato de que todas as funções vitais falharam.

"Está tudo bem", ele ouviu House murmurar e sentiu-se abraçado à força e o queixo com a barba por fazer na cabeça que o fixou. "Está tudo bem. Vai acabar logo. Quieto. "

Ele balançou um pouco com ele, o que teve um efeito sonolento nele. A dor nos músculos relaxando pelos movimentos deliberados diminuiu um pouco, e ele foi capaz de respirar mais livremente enquanto se ajustava ao ritmo respiratório do homem mais velho.

"Fique comigo", ele sussurrou, sua perna tremendo sob outro ataque convulsivo, bem como seu ombro. "Deus, não me deixe em paz ..."

House aumentou a pressão de sua mandíbula e massageou a perna exagerada com uma mão, mas ele conseguiu encontrar um equilíbrio entre gentileza e autoridade que não ameaçavam a psique confusa de Chase.

"Eu estou aqui. Mesmo que você não me veja. Eu estou sempre perto de você. "

Ele se acalmou lentamente. O Vicodin impediria mais dores. No dia seguinte, ele teria que obter drogas psiquiátricas apropriadas para manter as alucinações e pesadelos o mais baixo possível, se Chase discordasse de suas notícias. Do que ele se arrependeria, mas aceitaria. Era mais que um risco.

"Escute", ele disse, erguendo o queixo trêmulo. "Acabei de ter uma conversa interessante com um colega. Há uma clínica em Wisconsin, onde uma menina de quinze anos foi tratada com sucesso após uma picada de morcego infectada e leva uma vida quase normal após a doença.

A medicação antibiótica precoce oferece uma boa chance de você conseguir uma melhor que a menina. A terapia atual consiste na administração de drogas antivirais e analgesia. Não está estabelecido e o sucesso não é garantido. Pode ser uma coincidência que o paciente tenha sobrevivido sem danos neurológicos. Mas se você confia em mim, tentaremos quando as investigações terminarem. Você entende o que estou dizendo? "

Exausto, ele acenou com a cabeça na camisa de House. O Vicodin começou a trabalhar.

House deitou-o de volta e atendeu a chamada de longa distância que havia sido arrancada.

~~~

Ele realmente não acordou de manhã. Pavorosas figuras de sonho pairavam nas dobras da colcha e como sombras nas paredes, que ele não podia ver e ainda sentia. Ele queria gritar novamente. Quando uma mão o tocou, ele fez. Tão desinibida que House não apenas suspeitava que o medo fosse a causa. Ele estava com dor. Saliva espirrou sobre seus lábios carnudos. "Não toque! Vá! "

"Sou eu", House disse forçosamente sobriamente, o que foi difícil, dada a agonia e o desespero do jovem. “Eu mudo seu curativo e depois vamos à clínica. Faremos alguns testes com você lá, como discutimos esta noite.

“Testes?” Ele sussurrou com voz rouca. "Eu ... eu não estou doente?"

Dedos cuidadosos afrouxaram o curativo ao redor dos olhos e removeram as almofadas, que se tornaram insuportavelmente quentes da noite para o dia. Ele suspirou quando House pingou o líquido calmante na conjuntiva irritada. O rosto acima dele era atraente, com olhos de um azul penetrante, mas parecia abatido e pálido.

Ele teve problemas para perceber quem era o homem que se importava com ele. Foi apenas depois de um momento irritante que ele respirou o nome de House como se quisesse confirmar.

A conjuntivite foi persistente. Isso e sua aparência incomum deveriam tê-lo colocado na trilha de uma zoonose. Mas já era tarde. De qualquer maneira, a vacinação preventiva não teria sido possível.

"Confie em mim. É a sua única chance. Claro, você não precisa consentir com o tratamento, mas isso me faria ... "

De repente, ele bateu o conta-gotas da mão que rolou pelo chão. Sua pronúncia era vaga, interrompida por um grunhido quase animal, quando ele ativou meticulosamente o reflexo da deglutição. "Me deixe em paz! Eu não quero ser um rato de laboratório! "

"Você não é. Você é minha paciente. Mais do que isso: somos amigos e não quero te perder até que eu tente. Sua doença é fatal em mais de noventa por cento dos casos. Por favor, me dê seu consentimento para a terapia ".

Inacreditável que ele o implorasse de joelhos. E, no entanto, ele não se arrependia. Chase assentiu confuso com a certeza de House. No entanto, ele mostrou medo e mostrou os dentes perfeitos quando House o alcançou.

"Chase. Você tem que vir comigo. Só posso examiná-lo na clínica.

Depois que House lhe deu uma pílula em um momento claro, as coisas foram melhores. Ele ajudou Chase a entrar no carro e apertou o cinto. Então ele esfregou os cabelos para alisá-lo. "Vai ficar tudo bem", disse ele. "Não desanime. Você é um lutador. " 

~~~

Os colegas reagiram com mais violência do que o esperado às suspeitas de House.

Wilson, que ele queria ter com ele por causa de sua atitude equilibrada, que teria um efeito positivo nos colegas mais jovens, quase chorou. Cameron ficou menos inibida e tentou encontrar conforto nos braços de seu chefe, mas House se apoiou no bastão com os braços cruzados e não fez nenhum movimento para encontrá-la, então ela escapou para Foreman, que colocou os braços em volta dela e House com os grandes. Olhou para os olhos das crianças, incrédulo.

"Você está brincando", ele adivinhou. "Engane-nos. Essa não seria a primeira vez. "

“Certamente não em tais assuntos!” Wilson o defendeu bruscamente antes que ele pudesse responder a si mesmo.

Cuddy atrás dele respirava pesadamente, soluçava e depois colocou as duas mãos sobre a boca e o nariz como se ela estivesse doente. Ele olhou para o seu povo, por sua vez. Eles eram bons, os melhores especialistas em seus respectivos campos. Eles tiveram que salvar Chase, eles apenas tiveram que! E se ele a mantivesse ocupada dia e noite com uma overdose de bengala e chicote e cafeína.

\- Você o verá por si mesmo em um momento, capataz, e poderá se convencer da minha sinceridade. Depois de trazê-lo aqui, faça um angiograma do cérebro e faça um LP. Wilson o ajudará. "

“Onde ele está?” Com uma fungada barulhenta, Foreman se preparou para ver seu colega condenado e babando. As tarefas desconfortáveis que exigiam força muscular sempre caíam nele. Às vezes, ele se sentia escravo de House.

"Sedado no meu carro. Não se preocupe, ele não vai te morder. Emite um sinal sonoro para mim se houver algum problema. "

"O que estou fazendo?"

"Você bebe um café às minhas custas."

Ele entregou a nota de um dólar a Cameron, que estava completamente dissolvido. "Eu preciso de nervos, não de destroços."

Derretendo com gratidão, Cameron olhou para ele com olhos chorosos. Na verdade, ele não queria que ela se envolvesse em seu tratamento. Não até que ela se conteve. Se ela quisesse se envolver mais tarde, bem, ele poderia usar qualquer mão, e ela faria o melhor por Chase, mais do que qualquer outro paciente. Mas, no momento, a participação dela era emocional demais para ele. Wilson teria que se recompor. Vê-lo tão perto da água era quase embaraçoso.

"Posso fazer algo, House?"

Cuddy pegou seu braço quando os outros saíram. Os olhos dela expressavam tanta compaixão que House a puxou para evitar os olhos. Era bom, e ele se permitiu esconder o rosto nos cabelos dela quando ela se aninhou contra ele e colocou as mãos nas omoplatas dele por baixo. Apenas alguns segundos se passaram, então ele se afastou dela e saiu do escritório.

Triste com o destino de Chase e ao mesmo tempo inspirada pela percepção de que ela não era indiferente a House, ela ficou no meio da sala por um longo tempo.

A sedação foi útil durante a TC. Não era muito profundo, mas Chase parou.

"Tudo limpo", disse Foreman aliviado a House. "Sem inflamação, sem abscesso. Você tem certeza de que é raiva? "

"Eu ficaria feliz se eu estiver errado, Foreman. Se o cérebro ainda não estiver afetado, seria um vislumbre de esperança. Traga a gravação para o meu escritório e faça o LP. Tenho certeza que você encontrará mielite. A doença se manifesta na inflamação do cérebro ou na medula espinhal. "

"Eu também estudei medicina", resmungou Foreman. "Só espero que desta vez você esteja errado sobre o seu diagnóstico."

"Olhe para isso. O casal estranho. Acho que o julguei mal - revelou House, balançando a cabeça do colega e surpreendentemente engraçado. Com a maçaneta da bengala, ele deu um tapinha no ombro dele para se despedir. "Uma pequena mudança na sua empatia por Jack, Sr. Matthau. Wilson fará o LP, não você. " 

Foreman olhou para ele como se movido por um trovão.

~~~

Ele conhecia o pequeno salão. De alguma forma, ele foi colocado na mesa de exame e vozes zumbiram acima dele. Quando ele virou a cabeça, seus olhos encontraram os suaves olhos castanhos. Dr. Wilson. Ele estava usando luvas de látex e estava apenas empurrando o êmbolo para baixo para perfurar. Onde Com ele?

"Chase. É bom que você esteja conosco agora. Posso pedir para você mentir do seu lado. Você sabe como fazer isso. "

Do Dr. Wilson está esperando. Não como paciente. Ele olhou em volta, confuso. Foreman piscou para ele, tolamente. Encostado na parede, ele viu seu chefe parado ao lado de Wilson.

"Eu teria contratado você, Chase. Mas temo que nem o seu próprio furo faça isso. Apesar da sua flexibilidade e prazer na dor ".

O comentário irritou Foreman, ele trocou um olhar assustado com Wilson, que suspirou suavemente e deu de ombros. Apenas diversão.

"Foreman e eu podemos não ser tão bons quanto você, mas também não."

Como ele disse isso, Wilson Chase virou-se suavemente para o lado. Surpreso demais e ainda atordoado pelo diazepam, ele não protestou.

"Respire fundo. Vai doer um pouco. "

Ele dissera as palavras com tanta frequência que as ouviu em sua própria voz. Como se estivesse falando sozinho: uma segunda perseguição que estava levando fluido espinhal da primeira. A alucinação era tão real que ele teria rido e gritado se o Dr. Wilson não teria subitamente enfiado a agulha nas costas e acabado com a teia de fantasias. Ele rangeu os dentes quando ela entrou.

Uma contrapressão se agitou dentro. A coluna vertebral que foi perfurada. Ele nunca teria pensado que ela era tão forte e resistente. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos e ele chorou.

"Sinto muito", Wilson murmurou, limpando o suor da testa com o antebraço. "Mas você vai acabar logo."

Foreman circulou a mesa e caminhou ao nível dos olhos, apoiando o antebraço na mesa de tratamento. Chase entendeu e o abraçou. Foreman colocou o outro braço em volta do pescoço para puxá-lo sob o peito largo. Chase passou na escuridão com cheiro de desinfetante da bata de Foreman e ficou agradecido por isso. Sua respiração ofegante rugiu em seus ouvidos.

A dor que desapareceu quando a agulha foi removida era tão libertadora que uivou de felicidade. Felizmente, silenciosamente, e apenas Foreman notou, protegendo-o dos olhos dos profissionais médicos de alto escalão um pouco mais do que o necessário, inclinando-se um pouco mais sobre ele.

Wilson suspirou. A amostra estava nublada e manchada com sangue que não era apenas da perfuração. "Extremamente inflamável. Isso pode ser visto a olho nu. Não é à toa que foi tão doloroso. Na verdade, não há necessidade de enviar a amostra para o laboratório ".

“Então você estava certo!” Os ombros de Foreman cederam.

"Não jogue a espingarda diretamente, capataz", disse House com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ignorando o desânimo de seus colegas.

"Como não? A raiva não pode ser tratada, a vacinação nesta fase não é mais eficaz! Só podemos facilitar o fim para ele se ele ainda puder conceder. Deus, que terrível! Ele ficou atordoado e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Wilson Chase aplicou mecanicamente um curativo. Houve um silêncio na sala que invadiu House.

"Chase e eu temos um acordo. Ele está disponível para um experimento. Você já ouviu falar sobre Jeanne Giese? "

"Você quer tentar a terapia no Chase? Sua eficácia não foi comprovada, House. Ela falhou com outros pacientes. A garota provavelmente tinha um sistema imunológico excepcionalmente funcional e muita sorte. ”

"Qual Chase pode ter. Se não testarmos, nunca descobriremos. É melhor do que vê-lo morrer. "

"Vale a pena tentar", concordou Wilson. "Não temos nada a perder."

A paralisia impediu que ele se levantasse do tatame. Ele gemeu e arregalou os olhos enquanto lutava para respirar. House foi o primeiro a reconhecer sua necessidade. "Ajude-o", ele ordenou ao amigo. Encostando-se a ele, Chase se acalmou um pouco, mas House viu através dele. Ele não reconheceu nem ele nem os outros dois homens. Os momentos em que ele estava livre se tornaram menos frequentes.

"Chase", ele disse insistentemente enquanto seu olhar injetado de sangue grudava nele. "Não importa que você não saiba quem eu sou. Apenas entenda o que estou lhe dizendo. Eu tenho que concordar com analgesia e antivirais. Não podemos esperar mais; Você está realmente infectado. Seu cérebro não é afetado. Ainda não. Concorde antes que seja tarde demais ".

Um formulário com muitas palavras estúpidas que o dominavam e uma caneta esferográfica. A declaração de consentimento. Sua mão tremia e, com um suspiro, deu um tapa na forma e na caneta de House. Ele não tirou os olhos dele.

"Pegue de novo, capataz. Ele não quis dizer dessa maneira. "

Tanto a forma como a caneta cintilaram diante de seus olhos tensos. House mudou de posição, afastou Wilson e tomou o seu lugar. "Segure minha mão. O certo segurando a caneta. Foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu. "Este é o meu garoto", elogiou House, e a expressão o deixou infantilmente orgulhoso; era como se seu pai reconhecesse algo que ele fazia quando era filho e que, devido à sua pequena idade, ele não era confiável.

Com dificuldade, ele dobrou os cantos da boca. House devolveu o sorriso, embora Chase, olhando na mesma direção, não pudesse vê-lo. "Agora estamos colocando seu nome nessa linha. Você concorda? "

Com a orientação fácil de House, ele lentamente pintou a assinatura no papel. Ele ficou tão aliviado por poder soletrar seu nome sozinho que chorou de novo e voltou para casa. Este último deu o consentimento assinado a Wilson com satisfação.

"Tudo bem", ele disse suavemente, domando um espasmo involuntário nos músculos da garganta de Chase, acariciando-o. "Começaremos imediatamente. Você não vai se arrepender de sua decisão. "

*

Ele não usava mais a venda; House não o mudou, como prometera pela manhã. Curiosamente, ele só percebeu isso quando olhou para os colegas ao redor da cama com os ventiladores e monitores.

Todo mundo estava lá, Cameron, Wilson, Foreman, House - até o Dr. Cuddy, o chefe de administração que cheirava a mãe quando ela queria se embelezar. Teve quer fazer bonito. Ela estava morta, ele simplesmente esqueceu algumas coisas e teve que se lembrar delas com força. Como os nomes dos colegas.

As mulheres e também o Dr. Wilson, o médico amigável que realizou o LP, lutou contra as lágrimas.

Cameron investiu contra ele e pressionou a cabeça contra o peito dela contra os sons de advertência de Wilson. "Você vai ficar bom de novo, com certeza! Nós fazemos tudo! Vai dar tudo certo e, quando você acordar, faremos uma grande festa! Seu segundo aniversário. "

Os outros concordaram, felizes por Cameron expressar os sentimentos coletivos que eles sentiam.

"Você tem um desejo antes de colocá-lo para dormir?", House perguntou. "Uma refeição de três pratos, um número com Cameron ou Cuddy ou ambos? Você ainda pode me receber pessoalmente depois, não dou muita importância à piedade filial ou ao perfume de sabão em pó, que desaparecerá até então. Então eu vou levá-lo suado e sujo, mas pelo menos com uma mente clara. "

Houve um suspiro indignado e um suspiro de Cameron. Essa Casa nunca poderia continuar séria, mesmo em uma situação como essa!

O próprio Chase, no entanto, ajudou da maneira irreverente que o elogiava que ninguém mais poderia entender. House acreditava em si mesmo e em suas habilidades. Ele não o deixou morrer e deu como certo sair vitorioso neste duelo perigoso.

Mas Chase teve o cuidado de não honrá-lo muito claramente. Como ele não conseguia mais articular claramente, ele fez um movimento de escrita, que Cameron comentou com um soluço. 

Dr. Cuddy entregou-lhe um bloco de notas com muito cuidado.

FOREMAN , ele escreveu em letras maiúsculas.

"Estou aqui", disse Foreman, intrigado. House agarrou seu braço para silenciá-lo.

"Você gostaria de ficar sozinho com o Foreman?"

Ele silenciosamente confirmou a aceitação, e House empurrou seu bando de criados para fora da sala. Chase não se importava que ele a estivesse observando do outro lado da parede de vidro.

Foreman passou desconfortavelmente de uma perna para a outra e deu uma espiada na saída.

"Ei. Sei que nossa relação de trabalho nunca foi a melhor, mas ... sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você. Espero que você volte para a represa ... mas por que eu de todas as pessoas? Quero dizer, não tenho muito a lhe dizer, exceto o que acabei de dizer. Eu nem gosto muito de você, e espero que você me perdoe se isso não der certo no palco ... ”

Chase lutou para colocar uma frase no papel e a segurou na frente de Foreman. Sua condição estava se deteriorando rapidamente, e ele desejava que House chegasse em breve, aliviando-o de qualquer dor. Ele desejava poder ficar quieto e não ter que pensar em nada. As alucinações também aumentaram quando ele se enredou em seus pensamentos confusos.

Reze comigo.

Foreman desviou o olhar e balançou a cabeça, divertido. "Grande Deus, Chase! Você quer me humilhar? Você também pode ter pedido a House! O fato de minha família frequentar a igreja não significa que sim.

Por favor, ele colocou atrás da frase. A respiração dele tremeu. Ele ainda não estava conectado; House incluiria apenas os dispositivos no experimento em caso de emergência. O que era típico. Colegas em Wisconsin haviam deixado a garota adormecer graciosamente. House não faria isso. Ele queria documentar as reações de Chase. Seus gritos e fúria e possivelmente sua asfixia em sua própria saliva. Não importa como você o transformou e se ele gostou ou não do nerd Chase: House era e continuava sendo sádico.

Ele não podia recusar o desejo de que fosse pecado. Foreman puxou uma cadeira e, depois de um olhar quase envergonhado pela parede de vidro, cruzou as mãos sobre as quais a abaixou.

"Deus", ele gaguejou. "Nosso destino está em suas mãos e só podemos esperar que você tenha piedade de nós pecadores. Entendi com ... Robert. Ele não fez nada de errado e sentiríamos muita falta dele se você o trouxesse agora.

Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

"Amém. - Pense em outra oração do senhor, se for muito prosaico para você - acrescentou ele, envergonhado. "Faz muito tempo desde que falei com ele."

Quando ele olhou para cima, os olhos de Chase estavam molhados. Mas ele sorriu. "Obrigado", ele disse; parecia a voz enferrujada de um homem moribundo. Foreman deu um tapinha no braço dele, que se contraiu para que ele rapidamente puxasse a mão para trás.

"Eu realmente quis dizer dessa maneira", disse ele, engolindo em emoção. Não tinha sido tão difícil. E ele havia dado a Chase confiança. Não que ele se considerasse um grande lúcio agora, mas o sorriso de seu oponente, que ele raramente cunhou - desta vez livre de ironia e alegria maliciosa - o fez feliz. "Você conseguirá. Não vamos tirar os olhos de você nem por um segundo. "

"Sim", Chase sussurrou; foi a última palavra que Foreman ouviu dele. Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente e saiu.


	2. Parte 2

O próximo a entrar foi seu chefe. Sozinho. Chase ansiava pela injeção do anestésico, esperando que não parecesse muito nervoso. O diazepam não era mais eficiente e ele estava prestes a obter condições. Ou machucar alguém. House porque ele estava lá e paradoxalmente o assustou. As birras foram as piores logo após a decapitação. Dor e alucinação não eram tão aterrorizantes, embora este último o deixasse em pânico e fechasse um círculo vicioso.

A facilidade com que a oração simples mas honesta de Foreman o colocara desaparecera da sala com ele.

Inclinando-se um pouco para a frente, House sentou-se na cadeira e olhou para Chase por um tempo, silenciosa e atentamente, com as mãos entre as coxas.

"Você está com medo", ele finalmente disse. “Você não precisa ter vergonha disso. Todo mundo teria isso em seu lugar. Vamos desligá-los por sedação, a dor também. No entanto, há algo sobre o qual ainda não o informei. Vou ter que acordá-lo ocasionalmente e parar completamente a sedação. A infecção viaja sem tratamento para o cérebro através da medula espinhal. Como não tenho um eletroencefalograma e também não compartilha seus pensamentos comigo, tenho que me convencer dessa maneira se o medicamento antiviral está funcionando. ”

O sedativo de analgésicos e ansiolíticos fluía através de sua corrente sanguínea. Ele sentiu que House o fizera de maneira particularmente solene, porque não havia notado que ele já estava lá. A agulha ainda estava em sua veia, que saiu plasticamente.

Ele fechou os olhos e tremeu por toda parte. De repente, ele podia imaginar como seria um viciado em drogas que ansiava pela próxima tentativa. Saliva escorria pelo queixo, que House limpou com um lenço de papel.

"Será melhor em um momento", prometeu em voz baixa quando viu lágrimas escorrendo pelas pálpebras de Chase. "Shh ... não há razão para chorar. Você é perfeitamente cuidado. Você obtém líquido da infusão, não morre de sede. Dr. Wilson é responsável por sua respiração e garantimos que tudo fique no verde. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. "

Chase emitiu um som que quase rasgou seu coração e alcançou House. Ele pegou sua mão e apertou-a antes de fazer um tolo de beijá-la com desespero e uma onda de carinho que varreu sobre ele. Ele tinha que ser honesto, devia isso a um amigo. Ele não teria ocultado a verdade de um paciente comum.

"Chase? Você me entende? "

Ele assentiu para o espaço. Seu olhar estava procurando por algo que ele não conseguiu encontrar. Ou ele alucinado. Felizmente, com dosagem de analgesia.

House respirou fundo.

"Eu posso facilitar para você. A terapia é um experimento, vou lhe dizer novamente. Se algo não correr conforme o planejado ou se eu não tiver medo, sem razão ou resseguro, de que você sofrerá sérios danos neurológicos, eu vou te dar uma overdose. Então você adormece, não é doloroso. Qualquer outra coisa satisfaria minha curiosidade médica, mas você seria a vítima e o sacrifício é alto demais para mim. Na pior das hipóteses, essa conversa será nossa última. Isso é aceitável? Acene se você concorda. Infelizmente, tem que ser suficiente. Você não é mais capaz de escrever. Eu também vou ficar bem com um não, mas isso significa uma agonia que provavelmente excederá sua imaginação. Pense com cuidado; não é uma alternativa mais fácil ".

Os olhos dele se arregalaram; House podia ver o cérebro trabalhando atrás da bonita testa. Ainda um enigma, a perseguição impenetrável. E ainda fascinantemente diferente da maioria de seus colegas.

Ele não queria que House cometesse erros, não poderia ser. Mas na situação em que ele estava, o pior era de se esperar. Ele admirava seu chefe, mas sabia que ele também era apenas humano. Um homem extraordinário com as mesmas habilidades, mas não um deus.

"A overdose", ele decidiu.

House levantou-se, apoiando-se pesadamente na bengala. Ainda assim, Chase não soltou sua mão e sentou-se novamente. Seus músculos logo ficariam flácidos sob a influência da sedação, e por que ele não deveria dar as mãos a um ente querido que também estava em perigo mortal? Enquanto ninguém a observava, ele achava isso quase natural. O aperto de Chase era forte, mas como o de um garoto agarrado a uma esperança que lhe dava uma mão mais velha. Dele.

“Você vai ficar comigo?” O medo de que essa pudesse ser sua última conversa o levou a uma pergunta quase compreensível. 

"Dia e noite, até que terminemos", prometeu House com um nó na garganta. "Você é jovem demais para morrer. Você pode fazer o que um adolescente pode fazer. "

Chase se apoiou no travesseiro. Sua respiração estava um pouco mais fácil, pois o medo e a dor foram removidos. O sedativo trabalhou rapidamente. Graças a Deus. As constantes contrações musculares machucam House. Eles tiveram que se expressar de maneira semelhante à dor na perna, em todas as fibras.

"Adeus, Dr. House - Chase murmurou com seu distinto sotaque australiano que parecia ainda mais esticado sob a medicação. House não conseguiu responder. Ele teria caído em lágrimas.

Suas pálpebras se fecharam, os músculos relaxaram e, quando o braço caiu na cama, House puxou duas tiras de fixação da gaveta para a segurança de todos, para amarrar os pulsos de Chase na cama, que de repente pareceu absurdo e bárbaro. Ele parecia tão tranquilo em seu sono. E, ao mesmo tempo, tão indefeso que House lutava a cada noite que passava, não o puxando em seus braços, onde ele entraria em pânico devido às más experiências. Só era bom para ele se ele próprio quisesse e não sentisse que estava sendo pego de surpresa.

A impressão de que ele não revelara a Chase o que ele significava para ele teve um impacto na mente de House. Ele gentilmente acariciou a pele macia e macia e desejou ter superado enquanto Chase ainda estava consciente. Ou apenas o abraçou. Não doeu, eles haviam se ensinado isso. O gesto teria dito mais ao menino febril do que palavras sentimentais que House não gostou de qualquer maneira.

Wilson, desde que apresentasse complicações respiratórias, entrou. Ele atuaria como anestesista e controlaria os dispositivos que House esperava que não fossem usados.

Ocupado, o House Chase enfatizou a segunda injeção, o novo agente antiviral que impedia a multiplicação de patógenos.

"A terapia é quase simples demais para você, hein?"

"Estou fadado a esperar", House respondeu, cansado. "Você está certo nesse sentido."

"Veja isso positivamente. Pelo menos ele não precisa se torturar. Saberemos mais em uma semana. O Foreman vasculha todos os casos de sobrevivência, talvez encontremos uma pista interessante. Você está conectado a colegas em Wisconsin? "

“Cada minuto.” Gemendo, ele esfregou o nariz enquanto observava o gotejamento das infusões contínuas. Três Cloreto de sódio, sedação e medicamentos antivirais fluíam continuamente nas veias de Chase. A visão deveria acalmá-lo, mas não o fez. Parecia um filme barato de Frankenstein.

A mão de Wilson estava no ombro por trás e amassou-a gentilmente. Wilson. Por gratidão, ele quase abaixou a cabeça para ele. Wilson o aliviou do constrangimento de fazê-lo uma segunda vez, agora colocando as duas mãos nos ombros e literalmente forçando-o a inclinar a cabeça contra ele. É incrível como isso foi bom. A tensão, que ele não havia percebido, se afastou dele sob a massagem camarada casual. Ele geralmente subestimou a lealdade e a amizade de Wilson.

"Ei. Ele ficará bem. É mais difícil do que parece. "

"Me ajude", ele disse categoricamente. Ambos encararam o Chase adormecido. "Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho."

"Você não precisa fazer isso sozinho", disse Wilson, tentando não demonstrar consternação com a emocionalidade de House e admitindo fraqueza. "Até Cuddy está atrás de você, e isso significa alguma coisa. Nós vamos superar isso, definitivamente.

"Eu o congelaria", disse House, sem responder ao conforto do amigo. Ele poderia incomodar Wilson com sua loucura. Ele era grosso em todos os sentidos. “Preserve jovem e bonita enquanto ele está lá. Até que haja uma cura para a raiva em cinquenta ou cem anos. Ele seria uma sensação, Wilson. "

"Ele já é", respondeu Wilson ambiguamente. "Ele tem você sob controle. Ninguém conseguiu até agora. Deve ser o contrário. Você é o chefe dele. "

Com um gemido, House se inclinou para a frente e roeu os nós dos dedos. "Tenho medo de acordá-lo", confessou.

"Você acabou de sedá-lo. Dê a ele e você tempo. Vamos lá, vamos comer. Cameron e Foreman assumem o primeiro relógio. "

"Eu prometi a ele ..."

"Casa!"

O tom energético não tolerou uma contradição. Ponderadamente, ele se levantou e saiu correndo da sala atrás de seu amigo.

Ele mal podia morder a boca, mas, pelo bem de Wilson, forçou uma salada através do esôfago, que estava vestida com muito vinagrete.

*

Ele voltou após o tempo combinado. Foreman estava pendurado na cadeira, como se tivesse sido morto, aos pés Cameron leu uma revista. Ela se levantou graciosamente quando ele entrou.

"Exceto pela garota, não parece haver um caso em que a raiva tenha sido documentada sem danos", Foreman disse timidamente depois que House não o acordou com a bengala. "A maioria com paralisia grave e distúrbios cerebrais."

Ele apertou o ombro do colega com simpatia.

"Tudo bem", House disse tão incomumente deprimido que Cameron se libertou de Foreman para se apressar e abraçá-lo um pouco sem jeito. Ele tentou não demonstrar surpresa, apesar de ter vacilado sob a impulsividade por um momento e abraçado-a em busca de um abraço antes de se equilibrar novamente. Ela ficou ao lado dele, orgulhosa de ter conseguido quebrar a barreira.

Seus olhos vagaram para o filho problemático. Ele estava deitado na cama inalterado desde o início da noite, respirando profundamente, sem sinais de dor, calmo como um pequeno querubim.

Ele atravessou a sala com o rosto vazio.

Vamos fazer um anjo do diabo.

Por fora, ele interrompeu o tratamento com analgesia.

"House!", Cameron ficou horrorizado. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Verifique o cérebro dele. Parte do programa. Eu não disse isso? "

"Você não pode estar falando sério!"

Ele havia iniciado Foreman no plano, mas não queria acreditar nele como sempre. Agora que as unhas eram feitas com cabeças, ele realmente se irritava. House quase gostou disso.

"Ele está consertado", House lembrou a sua equipe. "Ele não será capaz de amordaçar você ou Cameron. Se ele se libertar, fique atrás de mim. Estou armado e posso nos defender adequadamente.

Foreman soltou um suspiro desdenhoso.

Um grito após um suspiro a congelou. Chase acordou. Quando ele percebeu que não conseguia se mexer, ficou louco e sacudiu o estrado da cama. Seu rugido incessante era tão arrebatador e fora de caráter que Cameron pressionou as mãos nos ouvidos e fez uma careta. Instintivamente, ela se afastou.

House, que era o mais próximo dele, corajosamente colocou o pau na diagonal sobre a parte superior do corpo. Chase gritou, desta vez por medo. Ele tentou puxar o graveto sobre ele, mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo e gritou ainda mais violentamente. House não teria acreditado que era ainda mais alto. Os cabelos de seu pescoço subiram. Ele imaginara isso ruim, mas não dessa maneira. Essa criatura nunca poderia ser sua talentosa assistente médica. Veio direto de Hades.

"Chase!"

Ele parou por um momento. Ofegante e obsessivamente, ele mastigou os fios de cabelo que pendiam emaranhados em seu rosto.

"Eu vou deixar você ir. Mas você tem que me prometer ficar onde está. Entendeu? "

Cameron e Foreman o encararam. Nem ela nem House trouxeram uma faísca de reconhecimento aos olhos dele.

"Não!", Ele gritou. "Não! Não! Pare com isso! Por favor! "

Em lágrimas, Cameron correu em sua direção, mas House ficou no seu caminho. Ele atingiu as costas rudemente e ficou para trás a princípio.

"Chase. Você está com dor, tem medo e alucina porque parei de sedar. Você receberá de volta se tiver respondido algumas perguntas. Você sabe onde está? Diga-me seu nome e sua localização atual. "

"Chase", ele gemeu incrivelmente claramente. "Robert. Não sei onde estou ... por favor me ajude! Faça parar! "

"O que é isso, Chase, o que é isso? Eu ajudo você ... Cameron brincou apressadamente com a infusão, mas não fez nada. Ela não conseguiu se acalmar, soluçou e tropeçou, e House enviou Foreman para fora com ela. Estava nos rins, como uma alma terna como o Dr. Allison Cameron sente?

A dor era insuportável, irradiando da cabeça para a barriga. Ele não sentiu nada abaixo da pélvis. O homem alto olhou para ele com interesse frio enquanto afrouxava as correias. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia se levantar, mesmo que tentasse. Ele se jogou contra a prateleira e gritou novamente. Por uma razão incompreensível, ele não o chutou, como normalmente faria no caso de uma ameaça que House representasse para ele.

“Quantos anos você tem?” A voz era aguda, insistente e desapaixonada.

"Vinte e seis! Oh Deus, me ajude! "

"Imediatamente. Primeiro quero saber algo sobre você. Aqui estão as perguntas. Você deve responder sem pensar, porque eles têm algo a ver com a sua origem. Nomeie-me de um animal que só existe na Austrália. "

Pausa.

"De onde você é?"

Não havia sentido. Ele se enfureceu com dor e medo e agora não estava mais acessível. Ele não entendeu nem as perguntas mais simples. Mas isso não foi necessariamente devido à encefalite.

"Eu estou ajudando você agora, Chase. Você precisa ficar quieto, caso contrário não funcionará. Ele teve que levantar a voz para abafar o uivo do garoto. Seus olhos de repente voltaram à vida, eles entraram em casa e não soltaram.

Como ele ainda estava fixado, embora com mais margem de manobra, House se atreveu a ajeitar seu cabelo bagunçado. Por um momento questionável, parecia que Chase estava tentando bater nele. Não por diversão ou alto astral, como ele havia experimentado algumas vezes antes e o que sempre o divertia, mas como um cachorro mordedor. Ele rapidamente puxou a mão para trás. Devido ao contato visual intenso, era quase tarde demais.

"House", Chase sussurrou chorando quando ele finalmente o identificou como um amigo. "Não me deixe morrer ..."

"Eles estão apenas dormindo. Até eu te acordar novamente. Você fez bem. A próxima vez que você fizer o mesmo, terei orgulho de você. Não se esqueça de usar sua voz, Chase. "

Ele sussurrou a última frase. Se o centro da fala e o reflexo da deglutição parassem de funcionar, a infecção afetaria os nervos cranianos posteriores, e House seria forçado a tomar uma overdose de morfina. Ele agiria no sentido de Chase, ele sabia disso sem o seu consentimento. Mesmo que ele perseverasse e apenas implorasse para não morrer. Em seu estado atual, ele não conseguia medir as consequências da sobrevivência.

House também preferia estar morto do que mentalmente restrito. E como Chase era mais parecido com ele do que ele queria ser, ele ainda concordaria com a injeção, apesar de seu pedido. Algo, no entanto, o mergulhou em um conflito: a Chase que pediu para não deixá-lo morrer era mais a Chase que ele conhecia do que aquela que implacavelmente atacou e rugiu. Ou quem havia concordado com ele completamente apático quando o informou da overdose pretendida.

Ele deixou a sedação fluir lentamente para não sobrecarregar o corpo de Chase e dar-lhe tempo para se acalmar. Brincar de Jesus tinha seu charme. Ele alertou a si mesmo para não abranger o arco.

Assim que Chase não teve mais nenhum perigo em potencial e oscilou de um lado para o outro exausto pelos esforços, ele o segurou em seus braços. O corpo esbelto de Chase encontrou um lugar nele, como uma silhueta que o complementava. Entre outras coisas, ele sentiria falta particularmente de sua conformidade. Ele sentiria falta de tudo. O sorriso tímido de Chase, a risada alegre, embora rara, suas contradições, os cabelos. A curiosidade e espanto em seus olhos azul-esverdeados e sonhadores. O maravilhoso sotaque australiano.

"Diga-me uma coisa", disse ele com voz rouca. "Algo. Eu só tenho que ouvir sua voz até você voltar a dormir. "

"Eu sou de ... Melbourne. Austrália - Chase sussurrou quando a sedação rapidamente inundou suas veias novamente. "Você não sabia disso?"

"Sim", disse House. "Foi estúpido perguntar isso."

Em pouco tempo ele ficou mais quieto; sua cabeça afundou contra House, que agora estava remexendo em seus cabelos. Já não era tão suave como de costume, entremeada e mais escura. Mas legal.

Havia algo sensual no cheiro da expiração juvenil, que abafava um gemido inegavelmente desejoso de Chase. Nenhuma doença no mundo poderia roubar seu charme, por mais desumano.

De repente, ele sentiu pressão no ombro.

"Chase. Você me morde? "

Ele recebeu um grunhido de raiva em resposta. O corpo de House liberou adrenalina. Ele se forçou a se acalmar e, diferentemente de sua excitação, abriu gentilmente a boca de Chase, o que fez isso acontecer devido à sedação contínua.

A saliva molhou a camisa onde estava presa, mas os dentes não haviam penetrado na pele. Céu. Ele quase não percebeu isso em seu tumulto. A doença piorou do que a medicação.

Chase amanheceu quando House amarrou as correias. Da próxima vez, ele seria incapaz de encontrar seu paciente. O risco tornou-se muito alto à medida que a doença continuou. Ele puxava a cânula do braço ou feria seriamente seus colegas.

Como precaução, ele foi vacinar.

~~~

"Descanse um pouco", disse Wilson gentilmente. "Tudo bem no escritório. Eu o notificarei se algo mudar. "

House bateu na bengala, pensativo, e olhou para Chase. "Seu cérebro ainda está intacto", informou o oncologista que se juntou a ele em silêncio. “Surpreendentemente, apesar dos sintomas pronunciados, ele conseguiu se comunicar. Não é realmente profundo, mas mais claro do que antes do tratamento. "

"Então acerte", exultou Wilson. "Isso é bom."

"Ele está paralisado." 

"O que?"

Apesar do tom alarmante, House não olhou para cima, seus lábios roçando o palito. Isso sempre o lembrava da viagem a Montreal juntos. Em dias que não eram despreocupados, mas felizes. Porque Chase riu e ficou tão orgulhoso quando escolheu a jóia vitoriana. Desde então, ele não usa nenhum outro auxílio para caminhar.

"Ele não pode mexer as pernas."

Wilson engoliu em seco. "Você - testou?"

"Não foi necessário. Além disso, não pode ser tocado sem sedação. Ele provavelmente me morderia. Ou não sinta a dor de irritação. "

"Todo-Poderoso!"

Eles ficaram calados. Wilson chocado, House meditando. Sua atenção estava em Chase, e depois de um tempo Wilson se levantou para acariciar suas pernas. Não que ele pudesse ver paralisia dessa maneira, ou esperar uma reação sob a analgesia que fosse praticamente um anestésico. Você poderia tê-lo aberto sem vacilar. Mas as pernas eram tão boas sob as cobertas que House às vezes podia estar errado. Sua voz rangente o fez estremecer; ele estava perdido em pensamentos.

"Uma deficiência física é menos grave que uma mental?"

"Pelos meus termos, sim", respondeu Wilson.

"Diz o Dr. admiravelmente perfeito Wilson. Você não é aleijado. "

"Então por que você me pergunta quando você, como guru de todas as pessoas com deficiência, já sabe a resposta? Ok, nem é bom. Mas você pode chegar a um acordo com as limitações físicas. Com defeitos mentais menos ou nada ".

"Ele é tão físico. Tão natural e gracioso. Eu acho que seria tão ruim para ele ficar paralisado quanto ficar mentalmente confuso.

"Do que você está falando? Pensei que ele é paralisado ... "

"Mas ele ainda não sabe. E talvez ele nunca saiba. "

A determinação nos olhos de seu amigo não era um bom presságio. Ele era capaz de coisas que as pessoas normalmente criativas no sonho não pensavam. A inconvencionalidade era desconfortável, principalmente House. Às vezes, ela era inocente e fora de seus limites, embora House estivesse convencido de que faria o melhor. Esse foi o caso.

"Você não quer--? House, você não pode fazer isso! Você é obrigado a salvar vidas, não a destruí-las. "

"O Chase seria destruído de qualquer maneira. Ele me odiaria. "

"Ele nunca vai te odiar. Você está cometendo um erro. Você não vai se safar. Não vou sair do lado de Chase para deixar isso claro. E se é a última coisa que tenho para impedi-lo, não toque em Chase!

“Eu acho que há algo a fazer por você.” Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a Chase, que de repente estava espumando. Sua respiração ficou ruidosa e finalmente parou, a parte superior do corpo se contraiu e ficou imóvel. Wilson se virou. "Grande Deus!"

"Intubate", House disse aparentemente calmamente. Uma tempestade assolou dentro.

Wilson procurou Cameron e Foreman. 

"Se o nervo vago estiver paralisado, não há sentido em ventilação!", Exclamou. "Você sabe que isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Chase apertou e engasgou apesar da analgesia. Isso deu errado. Amaldiçoado.

Ele mancou até a cama e aumentou a velocidade das infusões antes de puxar a cabeça de Chase para trás para estender seu pescoço.

"Me dê o manguito", ele instruiu os colegas que chegavam. "Rapidamente. Dr. Wilson parece ter coisas melhores para fazer.

"Ele está espumando, House! A etapa final. Acabou. "

Foreman, o homem da razão. O aluno do memorando do livro didático. Wilson levantou os braços impotente e abaixou-os novamente, enquanto House selava a traqueia de Chase com movimentos lentos. A agitação não o ajudaria. Cameron era completamente inútil; ela correu de canto a canto como uma galinha assustada.

"Deixe isso, House. Você o tortura. A mão em seu ombro, reconfortante, reconfortante. "Pelo menos nós tentamos."

"Respire, garoto", ele disse bruscamente, inclinando-se sobre ele, empurrando Wilson com o ombro. "Não é tão difícil assim. Nós vamos ajudá-lo. "

Suor ou uma lágrima escorria da ponta do nariz para o rosto pálido e estreito que parecia afundar diante de seus olhos. Parecia mais velho, quase triste e tenso, apesar da sedação. Ele mal conseguia respirar pelo choque que Chase havia causado. Desesperado, apertou o punho e teve que se concentrar em trabalhar uniformemente. O peito subiu um pouco e ele voltou para eles. House soluçou aliviado e limpou a testa com a manga. O excesso de espuma produzido durante a falta de ar atingiu o travesseiro enquanto Cameron limpava o rosto de Chase com lenços e uma mão trêmula.

"Você está bem", ele murmurou, embora Chase não o ouvisse. "Está bom de novo. Ta bom Você está aqui de novo. "

“Mas como?” Foreman não pôde deixar de notar. “Provavelmente foi um ataque aos nervos vago e glossofaríngeo. Então você terá que alimentá-lo se ele sobreviver e você ainda o quiser.

"Pare de ver o preto só porque você é! Se os nervos estivessem danificados, a intubação teria falhado - House gritou. "E, para variar, torne-se indispensável e assuma minha posição."

Foreman resmungou. Seria melhor não incomodar um chefe tão chateado, além do fato de que você raramente o via assim.

"Vou ligar a ventilação", disse Wilson.

"Não." House virou-se para ele. "Ele é extubado, então a coisa está feita. Não quero máquinas nele, contanto que eu possa ficar sem elas. A tecnologia é superestimada. Cameron e Foreman estão lá para assistir.

"Você a está esmagando", Wilson justificou sua opinião, apontando seu melhor argumento, Cameron chorando exausto atrás dele. "Você está de pé há mais de vinte e quatro horas."

"Eu estou bem", Cameron fungou. "Por favor, não me mande para casa."

“Não posso usar nenhum funcionário que esteja chorando de fadiga. Sua ideia não é tão ruim. "

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e sua voz de repente se tornou mais indulgente. "Durma, Cameron. Eu não ligo para onde. Você pode ficar aqui, mas pegue algo que o acalme. Você não ajuda em um estado excitado demais ".


	3. Parte 3

Dias se passaram quando House não interrompeu a analgesia. Após a intubação, ele estava preocupado em acordá-lo novamente. Talvez o cérebro estivesse mais danificado do que ele queria assumir. Ele estava com medo de ver que Chase não era mais ele mesmo durante a próxima fase do despertar. Ele estava respirando sem problemas agora, mas ainda tinha um mau pressentimento quando entrou na sala e olhou para ele. Seu tratamento diferia do de seus colegas pioneiros, pois ele não se atreveu a desligar o cérebro de Chase por um longo período de tempo. Ele precisava saber se valia a pena desistir dessa terapia.

Entretanto, houve um novo caso. Cuddy estava feliz por ela poder distrair House e seus dois funcionários da perda do terceiro; House sozinho deixou o paciente sob os cuidados de Cameron e Foreman, sem olhar para o arquivo ou para ele pessoalmente.

Ele finalmente mudou seu escritório para o quarto de hospital de Chase, que foi menos bem recebido por seus colegas. Cameron achou assustador, e Foreman alegou que não podia trabalhar na presença de um paciente. O que era bobo. No entanto, ele respeitava a insegurança dela e a empregava principalmente no laboratório para ficar sozinha com Chase.

O longo anestésico mudou Chase. Suas feições agradáveis cresceram cerosas e quase magras, e sua barba cresceu. Meio atônito e meio atônito com a barba forte e escura, House acariciou suas bochechas e queixo. Até agora, a sugestão de uma sombra de barba tinha sido a melhor sensação. House pensou em uma figura bíblica quando o viu assim. O discípulo a quem Jesus particularmente amou. Quem estava deitado em seu peito durante o sacramento e perguntou quem o trairia. Ele permaneceu sem nome na Bíblia.

Ele se barbearia novamente?

Ele engoliu em seco enquanto puxava gentilmente os braços de Chase para fora do cinto. Então ele foi até a porta, trancou-a e fechou as persianas em frente às janelas. Chase havia reagido agressivamente à luz; ele pode não agir tão descontroladamente quando estava escuro.

Ele deixou a sedação escorrer. Por enquanto, ele não queria desligá-lo completamente.

Gradualmente ele veio. Não tão abruptamente como a primeira vez. Era mais prudente minimizar a sedação, mas não interrompê-la. Então ele aparentemente não teve sintomas tão grandes. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, mas suas sobrancelhas se contraíram. Uma onda de dor veio, e talvez também medo.

"Chase", ele disse suavemente. Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, a saliva escorreu de sua boca e ele virou a cabeça para o outro lado. House se levantou, suas mãos pressionando as pernas de Chase. Nenhum músculo se contraiu. Quando ele correu as mãos para verificar se os braços também estavam paralisados (ele não sacudiu), um estrondo subiu da garganta de Chase. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para House sem pestanejar. Cheio de medo e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Um som agitado como uma tosse foi tudo o que ele criou, apesar do esforço visível. Ele não conseguia mais falar, estava paralisado e provavelmente também com deficiência mental. Não há vida para um jovem. Como ele não tinha parentes, ninguém se importaria com quem lhe desse um pouco de carinho. Cameron talvez, mas ele precisava dela no hospital. O Chase precisaria de manutenção 24/7.

Com o coração pesado, House preparou a injeção mortal de morfina. Wilson não tinha dito que iria assistir a cama de Chase dia e noite para impedi-lo de fazê-lo? Onde ele estava agora? Ele bateu na agulha. Parecia quase ultrajante que ele pudesse sentir falta de uma overdose do homem que quase aprendera a amar.

De repente Chase mostrou algo como participação. Ele resmungou e agarrou a estrutura da cama. As extremidades superiores ainda estavam intactas. Algo o aborreceu. Ele estremeceu e deu um pequeno gemido quando House deu a injeção, mas estava fraco demais para reagir. Como se estivesse hipnotizado, House injetou cerca de metade do soro na veia de Chase antes de remover a agulha, abstendo-se de alterá-la e auto-administrar o resto.

"Eles não vão morrer", prometeu depois de um suspiro profundo enquanto a morfina se espalhava suavemente em seu corpo e afundava na cadeira. "Eu não vou te deixar. Nós temos tempo. Você pode aprender tudo de novo, assim como a garota. "

~~~

Ele manteve em segredo que havia iniciado um autoteste usando a mesma seringa. A vacina injetada após a tentativa de mordida de Chase prometeu boa proteção, mas fora imprudente desafiar o vírus. Wilson arrancaria a cabeça dele se contasse. No entanto, a vida sem o médico assistente já não parecia valer a pena ser vivida. Ele aumentou a dose dos antivirais quando, após outro dia, Foreman notou a formação de anticorpos para ajudá-los a combater o vírus. Ele não estava consciente desde que injetou Chase com morfina. Cameron sentou-se com ele e, como achava a presença dela desconfortável assim que estava sozinho com ele, ele só voltava como uma troca de guarda à noite.

Algo sensacional aconteceu: uma enfermeira ou o próprio Cameron depilou o paciente, cortou o cabelo e lavou-o; uma pitada de lavanda subiu em seu nariz. A bata foi lavada na hora, e o cabelo mais curto fez Chase parecer mais jovem novamente. Ele lamentou que tivesse sido cortado sem informá-lo para que ele pudesse ter protestado. Ele sugeriu que Chase fosse ao cabeleireiro várias vezes recentemente, mas tinha o direito de tomar suas próprias decisões.

Ele puxou a cadeira silenciosamente antes de endireitar Chase e arrastá-lo da cama para o colo, tomando cuidado para não puxar as mangueiras.

Ele era leve quando criança. Ele estava relaxado em seus braços, e House pressionou os lábios nos cabelos enquanto passava a mão esquerda sob o tecido áspero da bata e acariciava a espinha de brincadeira.

Foreman entrou e parou ao vê-la. House olhou para cima.

"Fique", ele disse enquanto o neurologista girava nos calcanhares. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ser pego namorando um paciente em coma. O que ele fez com Chase parecia claro para o contramestre realista.

Havia um brilho nos olhos de House que Foreman nunca havia notado. Ele parecia quase arrumado e de maneira alguma envergonhado como deveria ter sido. Seus dedos ainda estavam acariciando as costas de Chase. "Há algo novo?"

Dada a intimidade entre House e o Chase inconsciente, Foreman teve que se recompor para relatar profissionalmente.

"Hum ... sim. Pensamos que devemos parar a terapia. Cuddy diz que será muito caro a longo prazo, porque nem garante sucesso. Ela está certa. Seu sistema imunológico está funcionando a toda velocidade, a medicação não é mais necessária. O prazo expiraria depois de uma semana de qualquer maneira. Deixá-lo em coma por mais tempo teria um impacto no cérebro, mesmo sem a doença. Se ele morrer, seria o curso da natureza. Então tivemos azar, mas finalmente podemos nos dedicar a casos completamente diferentes. Cameron está arrasado e eu também não sou muito melhor. Você é o chefe, mas se continuar insistindo no tratamento, nós dois vamos desistir.

Relutantemente impressionada com o sangue frio de Foreman, House Chase pressionou o rosto no ombro e olhou para a cama de hospital vazia.

"Tudo bem", ele disse finalmente. "Amanhã nós o acordamos."

Quando Foreman saiu da sala às pressas, parecia que Chase havia reagido ao toque constante da espinha. Ele tateou novamente e notou uma leve contração dos músculos.

"Oh Deus", ele respirou com lágrimas nos olhos. "Você é um milagre!"

*

Eles se reuniram no quarto do hospital às quatro da tarde, como um acontecimento. Por segurança, eles haviam escurecido a sala.

House teria preferido acordá-lo sozinho, mas Foreman não conseguia ficar de boca fechada. Qualquer um que pudesse se libertar era cordialmente convidado ao reavivamento do Dr. Robert Chase. Engraçado que ele não estava confortável com suas habilidades médicas ultimamente. Além de ser mais do que um paciente e trabalhador para ele, Chase tinha medo do fracasso. 

Wilson e Cuddy estavam presentes, assim como Cameron e, é claro, o próprio Foreman, todos com assentos de caixa. Exceto por House, que estava de pé ao lado da cama separando uma infusão após outra, a platéia estava encostada na parede.

Nada veio de Chase por um longo tempo. Ele não deu dez minutos alarmantes. A tensão era tão palpável que House podia sentir o cheiro do suor de todo mundo.

“É ... ele está ...?” Cuddy perguntou heroicamente, House levantou a mão e perfurou o corpo na frente dele com os olhos. Ele estava respirando. Quase inaudível, mas uniforme. Depois de mais um minuto, os cílios escuros tremeram e os olhos se abriram. Eles não estavam mais inflamados. Uma andorinha convulsiva se seguiu. House, que não perdeu reação, fechou os olhos com gratidão. Pelo menos os nervos mais importantes sobreviveram ilesos à fase crítica. O vírus não chegou ao cérebro.

Reunindo-se, ele encontrou o olhar de Chase, que o olhou antes de examinar o outro, aproximando-se dos visitantes. Foi quase inacreditável. Os cantos da boca dele arquearam com um sorriso.

“Robert!” Cameron não conseguia mais se controlar. Ela correu para ele e olhou por cima do ombro de House para o rosto emaciado. "Como vai você?"

Ele tentou responder, mas falhou. Sua boca permaneceu em silêncio, exceto por um chiado. Mas ele não estava mais com dor e parecia um pouco sensível. Tudo o resto era irrelevante.

Seus olhos encontraram o bastão de House no suporte de soro, que ele colocara lá como em todas as visitas.

Ele olhou para ele como se o objeto lhe dissesse algo importante. Quando House o levou para testar a concentração de Chase, os olhos arregalados seguiram o bastão, avaliaram os dedos longos ao redor dele e depois foram até o colarinho descuidadamente abotoado da camiseta, a garganta teimosa e a parte da boca com a estrita. Boca e a ponte estreita do nariz. Ele parou diante dos olhos azuis e sérios, afundando os olhos enquanto sua sobrancelha se curvava. Ele pensou sobre isso. Intenso. Seus lábios moldaram o nome de seu mentor.

“Quem sou eu?” House perguntou em voz baixa.

" -Se " , ele ofegou, questionando a princípio, depois com mais segurança. "Hou-se ..."

Ele lutou inquieto em uma posição sentada; Cameron levantou a cabeceira da cama. Ele deu o nome dela, depois Foremans, Cuddys e Wilsons, que assentiram alegremente.

Foi realmente um milagre. O que importava que ele engolisse as sílabas e fosse pouco compreensível? Ele claramente reconheceu todos eles. Ele aprenderia a falar novamente, tinha certeza disso.

House se inclinou para frente e o abraçou. Na frente de todos.


End file.
